Requiem of Redemption for the Undead
by Tristar
Summary: Taking place only a few weeks before Demon lords Grandracmon puts a wrench in Chronosmon's plans by reviving the dark aristocrat. Now find out what happened before DL.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon I think Toei does.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He slept peacefully for the first time in a long time. Without warning his body was surrounded by a sudden warmth and for moment he was afraid. Some how the feeling of being afraid seemed foreign to him. Soon it became clear that warmth wasn't going to hurt him. To his surprise it actually made him stronger. Fragmented memories washed into his mind but, he paid the memories no heed. Suddenly the darkness that comforted him as much as the warmth slowly began to crack. As it began to crack he remembered that he was inside an egg.

**xXx**

Hiei Ishida watched his cousin Midori Asura snore lightly as the egg cradled in her arms began to glow. They had originally got on this train to heading toward Shibuya. Hiei was going to see his brother Demtri. The two of them hadn't seen each other in what seemed like years. The two of them having been separated by child services. Demtri and Hiei's father and mother had died in a car accident. His uncle who was Midori's father took in Hiei. At the time his uncle and aunt couldn't afford to feed another mouth. The good news now was with the recent promotion his uncle had gotten they could now take Demtri in.

That news had pleased Hiei to no end and his uncle and aunt could tell that. Going to Shibuya had even been Hiei's idea. Though the two of them asked that he take Midori along. For a short time things seemed to be going according to plan till that had entered that tunnel.

That pitch black tunnel though very short had changed everything. Almost as soon as they had come out of the tunnel Hiei had been scared witless by the arrival of a small creature with a huge grin and two very differently colored eyes. After what seemed like forever Hiei and the creature had stopped staring at each other. It hopped onto the floor right infront of Midori and himself. That's when Hiei noticed the huge egg strapped to creatures back. Before Hiei could ask about the egg the creature carrying it introduced itself as Dracmon.

For some odd reason Hiei had felt he already knew that. It looked at Midori and took the huge egg out of the pack on it's back saying that it knew there was a reason it had brought the digiegg or digitama as it called it both. The egg was a solid black with what looked like tiny red paint dots dripped on it.

Hiei sighed bringing himself back to the present Dracmon was sitting on his lap. With a bubble that was shrinking and growing with each breathe matching the creatures snoring.

The egg began to crack and without hesitation Hiei put his hand on Midori's shoulder. "Midori-san Midori san wake up…."

Groggily Midori slowly let her eyes drift open. "Hiei-chan…?"

"Look…" at those words Dracmon woke up. "Hello sleepy…"

"Hello partner…"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Why do you keep calling me your partner…"

"you'll figure it out…" Dracmon said grinning.

Hiei groaned and watched as the egg hatched. Midori smiled as the egg fragments disappeared into data. The hoping digimon blob bounced in Midori's arms. "POYO!" the baby digimon cheered for itself.

Midori smiled and hugged the baby digimon. Suddenly a light appeared as the Poyomon snuggled closer to Midori. When she moved her hand back a device appeared in her hand. It was shaped something like a wrist watch. It had a small display screen. The device was solid red in color. On one of it's sides was a pair of buttons. On the other side was a single button. Dracmon smiled when he saw it. "put it on…"

Midori looked at the stange wristwatch like device before putting it on. Dracmon's grin grew wider after he dropped a near identical one in Hiei's lap. "There called Digivice 01's "

"huh?"

"Just put it on partner…"

Hiei groans putting on the digivice. Almost imdetatly after he had put it on Poyomon began shaking in Mirdori's arms. "Poyo?" the digivice on Midori's wrist lit up like a Christmas tree. Poyomon soon surrounded by a brilliant light. As the light faded Poyomon was gone in the little blobs place was a larger Tokomon. "I'm tokomon!"

Midori smiled and brought Tokomon to her face and nuzzled the small digimon. "I'm MIDORI You cure little thing!"

The train whistle blew. "next stop Urd terminal!"

"WAS THAT THE TRAIN TALKING!"

"Yes partner it was. And it was talking about our stop."

"why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this…"

"You'll love it…"

**xXx**

Cannon trailmon came to a stop at Urd terminal. Not to far away five pairs of eyes watched in interest as Dracmon his partner, Tokomon, and his partner all exited cannon trailmon's cars. The first set of eyes belonged to a human being in a military style uniform. He was watching the group through a pair of binoculars. "I've located Dracmon. Shall I engage him?"

A voice spoke from the ear piece in Satoris Havik's ear. "Engage at will Chaos king…"

Satoris smirked upon hearing his title. "Piemon, Puppetmon, Metalseadramon, Machinedramon. Do what you…" Satoris stopped as he noticed three figures.

Looking into his binoculars. The binoculars though looking like normal binoculars had several advantages. One of which was IDing subjects within it's viewfinder. "Crud…"

"well boy what is it." Piemon asked his arms crossed his face twisted into a smile.

"what is it what is it…can I play with it…" Puppetmon asked swinging his bullet hammer in circles as he rocked back and forth.

"Shut up you overgrown toothpick!" growled Metalseadramon.

"Sensor data indicates two digimon one human…correction three digimon one human." Machinedramon announced his sensors scanning where Satoris was looking.

Satoris widened the scope of his binoculars. "Machinedramon is right Darkdramon is heading straight for Bantyoleomon, Zeromaru and Taichi." Satoris put away the the binocular's. Touching the earpiece he activated it's mike. "I've just spotted Darkdramon and Bantyoleomon orders."

"Crush them."

Satoris smirked. "Piemon, Machinedramon take out Darkdramon and Bantyoleomon. Seadramon, Puppetmon smash Zeromaru and his partner! Leave the rest to me…"

Piemon bowed smirking. "It will be a pleasure come Machinedramon let us defeat our enemy."

"Objective: Termination…" Machinedramon and Piemon where off.

"YEA! I GET TO SMASH AND PLAY!" Puppetmon cheered as he flew off toward his targets.

"Why do I get stuck with mr. Fire wood!" Seadramon complained as he made his way toward Zeromaru and his partner.

**xXx**

"Come on Hiei-chan an adventure sounds like fun!" Midori said pulling her cousin along with Tokomon at her feet.

"You kidding Midori we get sucked into a strange world and all you can think of is having fun?"

"it your going to be my partner live alittle!"

"Don't push me Dracmon…"

"see there you said my name! Was that so hard?"

"See Hiei-chan! It's not so bad…"

Hiei sighed. "fine…but first…" Hiei picked up Dracmon and held the digimon upside down. With one swift motion he flicked Dracmon in the face.

"OH YOU!" Dracmon complained which only lead to giggling from Midori and a smirk from Hiei. "YOUR JUST LIKE HIM!"

"Like who?"

"Uh…Look over there." Dracmon pointed in a random direction trying to get the attention off him. Unfortunately for him Hiei wasn't buying it. "Talk or I'll flick you again!"

"I'll never tell! Flick me all you want!"

"Ok then I'll just make you watch reruns of Survivor season 1."

"I'll TALK I'LL TALK JUST NO REALITY TV! IT ROTS MY ALREADY ROTTED BRAIN!"

Hiei smirked and sat Dracmon down. "I was talking about my original partner…"

"Your original partner eh?"

"Yes my original."

"Tokomon did you have an original partner?" Midori asked curios.

"Uh uh…" Tokomon answered shaking his head.

"Who might I ask was your original partner…"

As Dracmon prepared to answer another voice spoke out. "well that's something you really don't need to know. Now Dracmon come here and things won't get rough…"

Hiei looked at the new comer. He was a young man the same age as Hiei. The young man had on some type of military uniform in solid black with white dress slacks with knee high military boots. The young man's hair was raven black. Three strands of hair covered his right eye but, not completely. His eyes where a deep violet in color. The air about him seemed to scream authority but, it also seemed to scream not to trust him. "who that heck are you…"

"none of your business, now come here Dracmon and your little friends won't be hurt."

"You lay one finger on Midori-chan and I'll make sure you suffer." Threatened Hiei.

Satoris snorted holding back a laugh. "you couldn't stop a rampaging Bull let alone me." Satoris looked at Dracmon smirking. "with you original partner's death the seal of nightmare's has been released and the other six seals are already breaking down."

"I can't see why that would make you happy."

"I just love seeing things get destroyed and if that happens to be the entire digital world and maybe one or two alternate earths, who am I to complain…" Satoris shrugged.

"What if one of those earths was yours…"

Satoris shrugged. "then everybody I know would be destroyed so what? Think I actually care about anybody?"

Hiei growled he was liking Satoris less and less by the moment. Hiei wasn't the only one trying to lash out at Satoris. Tokomon was clamoring out of Midori's arms his numerous teeth all out. "LET ME AT HIM!" Midori tried to hold onto Tokomon. "no Tokomon…no…"

"You know Dracmon I'm curious…When my leader tried to revive the seven he wasn't able to, care to explain?"

"You'll see…" Dracmon grinned.

"There was one more things when my leader searched for the data of dark aristocrat he couldn't find it. Care to explain that to me?"

"In fact I do care….You'll just have to keep looking."

"LET ME AT HIM!" Tokomon finally got free of Midori's arms. Seeing the small digimon rushing him out of the corner of his eye Satoris sighed. With one swift stroke Satoris launched tokomon away. Midori ran over to her fallen partner. "How could you!" She picked up the fallen digimon. "Big mean jerk!"

"Should have kept a tighter grip on him little girl…"

"Why you…"

"Though my leader was able to retrieve some of Lucemon's data it seems that it's not compatible with his control device…"

"I just love how you think of us as a means to an end." Dracmon said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Satoris shrugged. "it's a gift…" Satoris glared at Dracmon. "Come with me now and your friends won't go the way of the DOEDOE bird…."

"You're a mean person…" Midori cried still holding the recovering Tokomon.

**-Tokomon Digivolve to Demidevimon-**

Demidevimon flew up flapping his wings. "Demi DART!" A group of poisonous dart flew at Satoris. Satoris growled at the darts struck his arm.

"You pest…" One by one Satoris removed the three darts and let them hit the ground. Had Satoris been a normal human those darts would have been fatale. Had he been a digimon he would be feeling ill as he was neither and both it did nothing. "It seems to get Dracmon…I'll have to crush you!" Reaching into a holster on his side Satoris took out his Digivice iC. A black glow formed in his hand. "BIO HYBRID EVOLUTION!" Satoris brought his hand down on the digivice. The stream of data quickly surrounded him and formed a bubble. Had Satoris felt any pain from this sudden transformation he didn't show it. His body was broken down into data then compressed into a digi-core. The sphere of data that had once surrounded him expanded then exploded into a pillar of black data. The data began to form a body around the digi-core. First the basic shape took form then the body plating. Before long the body formed like that of a dragon man digimon. On each of his arms formed his black Dramon killers each with three blades. Then the black shield formed on his back. His helm and chest plate became white along with his leg armor. With out warning his eyes appeared and where the same deep violet as Satoris's.

**-Chaosblackwargreymon-**

"Now you pests shall feel pain like no other!"

"MIDORI WATCH OUT!" Hiei yelled at the top of his lungs not realizing his digivice had burst to life.

"You want a battle of Mega level digimon…You've got one…" Growled Dracmon.

**-Dracmon warp digivolve to Grandracmon-**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author Note: Bet your all wondering how long this story will last. meh...maybe two or three chapters tops don't want it to run to long. Five chapters if I'm really creative...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.**

**Author note: I apologize for chaotic battle ahead sorry its hard to follow**

**xXx**

Ryo sipped the string off noodles into his mouth. He could cook having learned from some of digital worlds best chefs through out it's history, Digitamamon, Vegiemon, A couple of mushroomon, a family of hamburgermon and Ebiburgermon had all taught him a few tricks. Problem was he didn't like cooking if he could get his hands on a instant ramen bowl he'd run it through the microwave. Right now he was eating one of those instant ramen bowls.

"_It's the mushroom koala monster!"_ A voiced echoed into the kitchen from the sitting room of his house. Ryo wasn't surprised when he walked into the sitting room to find Monodramon watching a super sentai show.

As much as Ryo would care to admit had he brought Veemon back with him to real world when he and Ken saved the digital world Veemon would have been doing the same thing Monodramon was doing right at the moment.

It hadn't been that long ago that the Parasimon had tried to invade the real world using a runaway Locomon. With fewer and fewer incursions from digital world into this one Ryo was tempted to go back.

"Ryo! Is that INSTANT?" Monodramon asked looking up at his tamer.

Ryo looked down at the little dragon digimon. "Yeah and don't worry…" Ryo pulled another instant ramen bowl from behind his back. "I made you one to."

"Good!" The purple dragon digimon took the bowl and tore off the lid before scarffing it down.

Ryo sat down next to his partner and thought back on all his adventures and all the friends he had left behind and the new ones he had made. When he first got to this Earth he quickly picked up and mastered the digimon card game. The first person he ever met was Rika or as her friends called her the Digimon queen. She was called that for one simple reason, she was the best digimon card game player in all of Tokyo and for that matter Japan. Only one person had ever beat her at a game and that person was Ryo himself. Only Ryo knew of course the only reason he beat her at the game was because of dumb luck. Then there where the ultimate fan boys Kazu and Kenta. When ever Ryo came into the city those two where on him like stink on a Reremon. Besides those two where there was Takato leader of the tamers. Ryo smirked when he thought about Takato, Takato was Tai's total opposite when it came to leadership. Takato rarely made rash decisions, as childish as Takato was he was a born leader. Also there was Henry the thinker who in a way reminded Ryo of Izzy, Willis, and Joe all wrapped up in a single package. Then there was sweet kind Jeri. Though she no longer had a partner she still stood strong. Thinking of Jeri brought Ryo to Alice who also lost her partner Dobermon. Alice didn't really socialize when the others. She was even distant from her own grandfather.

Monodramon tugged on Ryo's shirt. "what yah thinking about?"

Ryo smirked and rubbed his partners head. "a lot of things!" Ryo grinned and put his partner's head in headlock and gave him a noogey.

"Hey STOP THAT! Stop! I'll digivolve!"

Ryo let his partner go. "Can't I mess with you just alittle? you do make me sit through these Sentai shows!"

"Would you rather I stay as Cyberdramon?"

"Nah!" Ryo continued to smile as his thoughts drifted back to Alice. Of all the tamers Alice only seemed to visit Ryo. To most that would have seemed strange but, Alice seemed to know there was more to Ryo and Monodramon then they let on. Ryo knew she could tell he figured it had something to do with the fact that she had spent most of her childhood in the digital world something Ryo himself could relate to.

The door bell rang without warning. Ryo was surprised simply because his parents or the people who thought they where his parents where out of town and all the tamers but one didn't know where he lived. The simply yet odd reason they didn't know was because they never asked.

Then it hit Ryo only one tamer knew where he lived. Standing up he slid open the front door off his home. Standing at the door step with her shoes already in hand was the young blonde girl who dressed in the gothic lolita style that was popular not matter where Ryo went in Japan. "Hey Alice."

"Ryo may I come in?"

"Of course" Ryo stepped aside his tabi'd feet curling and uncurling. "So Alice what brings you here to my humble home."

Alice stepped inside placing her shoes in a kubby next to the doorway. "I thought I might visit."

"Visiting sounds fine to me."

Momodramon looked at her and scooted aside giving her room to sit on the mat on the floor. "Hi Alice."

"Hello Monodramon." Alice knealed down as she sat keeping her long black skirt straight.

"wanna watch Super Sentai GoGo Ranger?"

"Alright…"

Monodramon grinned as he pressed play on the video he already had in the deck. The really old Sentai show began to run. Ryo rolled his eyes as he closed the sliding door. He looked at Alice and saw an aurora of a dog next to her. Ryo shook his head. Dobermon was one of those digimon who refused to stop protecting someone even in death. There was only one other digimon he could think of and that was Wizardmon.

Ryo stretched his arms out before going back into the kitchen. "alice would you like something to eat?"

She shook her head politely "No…I will be fine…"

The D-Arc on Ryo's side began to flash but stopped. Without Ryo, Alice or Momodramon's notice a thin mist began to roll inside the house. Without realizing it Ryo and Alice took defensive posters as the mist became a fog around them. Monodramon sincing danger digivolved to his Ultimate level by passing his chamption form. "Why didn't my D-Arc kick in…"

"I don't know…" Alice backed into Cyberdramon who growled. Alice look at the cyborg dragon digimon and realized the growl wasn't for her bumping into him. Ryo joined his partner and friend.

Cyberdramon watched as the house they where once in dissolved away around them. "Chronosmon…"

"Intresting…" A older man in a white lab coat and glasses appeared inside the fog. "Even through this disguise you can tell who I am…"

Ryo looked at the man. "You don't look like a digimon…"

"Your right I don't…This is merely a shell…created by a mad man that I influenced…" Chronosmon stepped into a clearer few. The human form he wore was near identical to that of Dr. Kurata with the exception of a pair of tiny cracks bearly visible next to the eyes.

Cyberdramon growled in anger. The part of him that was still Millenniumon recognized Chronosmon as the Titan program created by ENIAC before Ryo arrived in the past. The titan program had been created to defeat the wicked god. As a cruel joke Millenniumon had placed a dark spore in the monster before it was finished. At the time Millenniumon had assumed he would be able to control the creature and make it his puppet. Unfortunately for the wicked god the Titan Program evolved beyond his control. Millenniumon realized that Chronosmon could possibly grow in power to rival his own so in an supreme effort Millenniumon sealed the titan program away. As Millenniumon allowed himself to be DNA Digivolved with Monodramon he allowed the seven sovereign digimon to be created. The Seven digimon sovereigns battled the Titan Program and sealed it away forever or so Millenniumon thought. Now as Cyberdramon he was staring down the very monster he helped create.

"So you are the great Ryo Akiyama…It's a pleasure to finally meet you…"

"Ryo I don't like him…"

"Nor do I." Growled Cyberdramon who was now baring his fangs.

"ryo…" Chronosmon bowed. "I simply wish to return you home…"

"home? I'm already Home!"

"This place? No this not your true home…" A vile smile crossed Professor Kurata's face hidden by his bow. "This place is merely a gift for all your work for the Soveriegns…But, what can they truly know? Do they truly know what the heart longs for?"

The words struck a cord with Ryo. He missed his friends, he missed his family, he missed everybody he had ever cared about.

Chronosmon smirked he had Ryo he just needed to push a little farther. "I can send you home…You can see your friends again…You can see your family again…it can be like it was before the Sovereigns chose you as there protector."

"Ryo…" Growled Cyberdramon almost in a warning matter.

Alice looked at Ryo wishing she could know what the legendary tamer was thinking.

"can…you send me home?"

"Yes Ryo…I can even do it right now."

"Alright then….I'll go…"

"Good…" In an instant the four of them where gone from Ryo's home leaving nothing but, a television playing.

Chronosmon smirked as he sent Ryo back to his original world. Unfortunatly he couldn't separate Cyberdramon from Ryo. Though separating the two would have been a boon to him he could do nothing about it. Worse than that for a mere moment Chronosmon had felt the presence of Millenniumon hovering around Cyberdramon. Alice was another problem some how that girl was able to see through his disguise and that bothered him. Thankfully when Chronosmon arrived on this earth he imprisoned the girl.

He would have asked where Satoris Havik was but, he already knew. Grandracmon's actions had placed somewhat of cork on Chronosmon's plans. The undead sovereign had first taken the seven demon lords digicores and placed then in areas that Chronosmon could not get to without attracting attention to himself. Though Chronosmon was able to retrieve some of Lucemon's data it had form but, no substance. Then the Undead sovereign had gone and revived his most devious servant Myotismon.

Only three things where going the titan programs way that day one, was he had located Lucemon's partner Sigmon Havik. As Professor Kurata he had the boy placed under house arrest in the Pandora unit barracks. The second thing was he had manipulated Ryo into working for him without knowing it. The Third and final thing was Chronosmon had gathered his Cyber 5.

The cyber 5 where five humans each with a D-Cyber digivices.

Almost without his knowledge Chronosmon's creation, his mockery of the digidestined digimon partners walked in. The creature was an ugly sight to behold. It stood upright on its two legs one leg was Agumon's the other one was Gabumon's. The two legs connected to what looked like the lower half of Biyomon's body. It's upper chest was that of Palmon while on it's back it sported Tentomon's shell. It's right arm was that of Gomamon while it's left was that of Gatomon which continued up it's neck mouth and the entire right side of it's head where that of Gatomon. The left side of it's head consisted that of Patamon including one of the head wings. Chronosmon smirked when he saw the hunched over creature. "Master Kurata..what am I to do with the girl."

"Well Stitchmon use that pee brain of yours and figure it out…If I wanted to speak with a mutated freak such as yourself I would go looking for you! Your not even a true digimon. A Gizmon XT is more of a digimon than you!"

Had Stitchmon had any tear ducts the chimera like creature would have always been in constint state of tears for all the taunting, ridiculing, phyical and emotional abuse, that everyone at the DAS base had put it through. Only one person in the entire base showed any signs of caring and that was only in passing. That person was Sigmon. When ever he saw the pitiful creature he gave it his lunch had he started on it or not. Though Stitchmon never truly got it because the others would smash stitchmon's face in it. "Yes master Kurata…"

Stitchmon left wanting to cry but, couldn't.

**xXx**

Grandracmon's massive form towered over Chaosblackwargreymon. To make a comeparison Grandracmon's front left leg was taller than the him. The sovereign digimon had a beast like lower body with two heads with long salivating tongues. As Chaosblackwargreymon looked up the torso of the beast it had a more humanoid appearance. With a tall lithe body with pale white skin contrasting his beastial lower body. "DO YOU THINK I'm IMPRESSED WITH YOUR SIZE!" Chaosblackwargreymon raised his arms a black sphere began to form. "I'm NOT TERRA FORCE!" The massive black sphere of energy came crashing down.

"Foolish human…" Grandracmon swatted the attack aside with out any effort at all. "Thinking that you alone could dare stand against the Sovereign of nightmare's?"

Down below the massive monolith of a digimon Hiei Ishida was watching out for his cousin and her partner Demidevimon. Demidevimon fluttered his wings gawking at the massive form of Gradracmon. "he's so powerful…"

Hiei nodded in agreement. "yeah…"

"Hiei-san I'm scared…" Midori crossed her arms in fear. Before Hiei could say something to comfort his cousin demidevimon purched himself on his partner's head. "It's ok Midori…" Midori looked up at her partner. "are you sure?" "yep I'm sure Grandracmon won't hurt us!""…ok…"

Chaosblackwargreymon roared in frustration as he realized his attacks would be fruitless against his enemy. "I was ordered to capture you NOW I FIND I CAN'T!" The bio hybrid roared in frustration once more.

"Pitiful human thinking your so strong yet so weak!"

"BE SILENT!" Chaosblackwargreymon raised his arms once more to perform his Terraforce attack only to get smashed into the ground by Grandracmon.

"You are far to slow to be effective against me…." Grandracmon slowly lifted his fist off the fallen for of Chaosblackwargreymon.

Chaosblackwargreymon growled in anger as he picked himself up and dropped his dramon killers to the ground letting them fade into data. "I won't fail!" Flying up he delievered a powerful left hook to Grandracmon's cheek.

Surprised by the sudden attack Grandracmon touched his cheek only to take another blow to the other cheek. "You engrate!" Grandracmon swung at the the smaller Chaosblackwargreymon.

Chaosblackwargreymon laughed as he dodged and punch and slammed his fist into the the stomach of the sovereign. "How the mighty are groaning!"

"Don't get an inflated EGO!" Grandracmon swatted the dragon man digimon away. All the while nursing his stomach.

**xXx**

(now for the chaotic battle...)

"Obejective located Code name: BAN-TYO in range preparing attack run…" Darkdramon flew toward Bantyoleomon full speed.

Bantyoleomon watched at the Machine digimon charged him. This was almost routine for him. Darkdramon would find him they would fight and one of them would loose and the winner would walk away."Come at me!" This time the to warriors had an audience in form a human boy by the Name of Taichi and his partner a Veedramon by the name of Zeromaru.

"You can do it Bantyo!" Yelled Taichi as loud as he could.

"target locked firing cannons. GIGA CANNON!" The two massive cannons on Machindramon's mounted on his back fired. The twin crimson streams of energy flew toward Bantyoleomon.

Bantyoleomon saw the twin jets of energy hurtle toward him out of the corner of his eye. With split second timing Bantyoleomon leaped out of the blast radius. "Where did that attack come from!"

"Ah the legendary Bantyoleomon it is quiet a pleasure to meet you!" Piemon appeared behind Bantyoleomon. He smirked and bowed before drawing his trump swords. Bantyoleomon spun around and drew his Dan Kou katana and blocked the two swords.

"PIEMON?!" It didn't take long for Bantyoleomon to put the pieces together. "THE DARK MASTERS!"

"PUPPET PUMMEL!"

"RIVER OF POWER!"

Zeromaru grabbed his partner dodging the attacks. "Zeromaru!" "Taichi whats going on.""I don't know!"

"YOU MISSED FIRE WOOD!" Metalseadramon yelled as he came into few his metal form clearly visible.

The puppet digimon Puppetmon floated down laughing. "You did to you did to!" Puppetmon giggled.

"Subject BAN-TYO under attack switching objective." Darkdramon powered up his thrusters only to get stopped by the sudden assembly of Machinedramon.

"Target Darkdramon in range arming! GIGA CANNON!" The twin cannons blazed to life at Point blank range. Unfortunately for the machine dark master Darkdramon was faster.

"Darkdramon engaging new target….MACHINEDRAMON!" Darkdramon's giga stick lance spun as he charged the dark master. "GIGA STICK LANCE!" Machindramon taking only a sort time to calculate the attack activated his field ability. "Catastrophic day!" A massive shockwave released from Machinedramon's body.

The Shockwave radiated outward in all directions. The attack caught Darkdramon off guard sending him plummenting to the ground. Machindramon locked his cannons on Darkdramon. "GIGA CANNON!" The attack after so many tries hit it's intended target.

"TRUMP SWORD!"

"LION KING ADVANCE!" The two sword strikes clashed with eachother. As the swords pushed against eachother Bantyoleomon smirked. "You know what Daimon would call you?"

"I would love to find out!" Piedmon smirked pushing harder down on his trump swords.

Bantyoleomon slid his foot back. "You're a WAFFLE!"

"WHAT!?" Being called a waffle caught Piedmon completely off guard. It was in that moment of hesitation that Bantyoleomon made his move. Pushing with all his might he broke through Piedmon's attack and nearly landed a clear blow to him.

Piedmon regained his composer. "what do you mean a waffle!"

Bantyoleomon lowered Dan Kan smirking. "One moment you're helping the hero that next your trying to kill them."

"What are you talking about!"

"Don't you remember? Arkadimon? Sigma?"

Piedmon stood there like something was in his memory yet there wasn't. Bantyoleomon watched his opponent waiting. Piedmon shook his head those two names had stuck a cord he couldn't figure out why. "enough of this! CLOWN TRICK!"

Machinedramon turned away from the downed Darkdramon and locked his cannons on Bantyoleomon. Without warning Puppetmon flew smack dab into his fellow dark masters head. "OWIE!"

Aeroveedramon smirked as he watched his handy work. "Are done you blue freak!" Metalseadramon lunged at Aeroveedramon.

"HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BLUE FREAK!" Yelled Taichi "You aquatic monster!"

"You tell'm Taichi!" Aeroveedramon dived under Metalseadramon "MAGNUM CLASH!" Aeroveedramon's fist glowed with energy as he delivered a variant of his Magnum Clash into Metalseadramon's jaw.

For merely being an ultimate Zeromaru was putting up a quiet a fight.

"Great shot Zeromaru!"

"Thank Taichi!"

puppetmon and machinedramon quickly recovered. "OH I'm GONNA SMASH HIM GOOD!" "Suggestion: Change tatics. Target Human partner Taichi."

Metalseadramon slithered his way beside Puppetmon and Machinedramon. "I'm in agreement with Machinedramon. Puppetmon take care of the little pip squeek human we'll hold it partner off! RIVER OF POWER!" A raging torrent of flew toward Zeromaru who dodged under the attack.

"WEE I GET TO PLAY With THE HUMAN!" Puppetmon flew at Taichi spinning his bullet hammer in circles laughing like sadistic child.

"ZEROMARU!" Seeing his partner in trouble made Zeromaru furious. "GIGA CANNON" Two crimson streams of energy struck Zeromaru in the back sending the unique Zeromaru crashing to the ground. "ZEROMARU!" Before he realized it Taichi was nailed in the stomac by Puppetmon. Taichi grunted in pain doubling over. Puppetmon raised his hammer for the killing blow only to be stopped.

"CLOWN TRICK" Before Puppetmon's hammer came down Piedmon covered Taichi in a white sheet. Raising his trump sword Piedmon blocked Bantyoleomon's swift strikes

"YOUR NO FUN!"

"The master…"Piedmon grunted blocking more of the attacks. "Wants the boy alive!" Piedmon pushed Bantyoleomon back. "Now will you fools help me with this beast!"

"Targeting Bantyoleomon preparing to fire…"

"RIVER OF POWER!"

"PUPPET PUMMEL!"

Bantyoleomon growled and dodged each of individual attacks with practiced ease. "Even I can't take on all four of them at once…."

"Trump sword!" Piedmon hurled his twin blades at Bantyoleomon. With lightning faster reflexes Bantyoleomon deflected the two swords. "Another time dark masters!" Bantyoleomon picked up the fallen Zeromaru who had returned to his Veedramon form and also picked up Darkdramon. Bantyoleomon made his escape with the two fallen digimon.

Puppetmon whined. "I WANNA PLAY MORE I WANNA I WANNA!".

"SHUT UP FIRE WOOD!"

"Targets escaping preparing to engage."

Puppetmon lifted the white sheet and picked up the key chain of Taichi. "We have almost everything we came for now let us assist Satoris…."


End file.
